Talk:The Covenant (level)
Phonetic Alphabet And Trivia Well by now I guess that everyone knows this where according to the NATO phonetic alphabet ... Sierra 117 = S(partan) 117 ect. But also I noticed that "Charlie Foxtrot" has a "hidden meaning". Where CF = slang "cluster f**k". It basically means ALOT going wrong in a short space/time. Just google it. http://www.google.com/search?hl=en&q=charlie+foxtrot&btnG=Search I might have changed/added it but I wasn't sure about the Pedia's user/family friendly-ness and political correctness. It makes particular sense knowing the meaning and its reference to the beginning of the level "The Covenant" where one of the pelicans was shot down. Tell me what you think... :Yeah, it bothered me for a long time. So one day, I finally checked. You're right, that is exactly what it means. But we try to shy away from saying stuff like that, so I feel it should be left out. If a person is curious enough about what it means, they can search for it themselves. Even though it has an "M-rating", we don't need kids going around using NATO speak. By the way, anyone else greatly annoyed by Bungie's use, or rather, overuse of all these NATO alphabet slang and the sort? Personally, Bravo Kilos is just stupid. XRoadToDawnX 19:10, 19 April 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, actually. I know I've never called anyone a 'mike foxtrot' or anything of the sort. Always used the entire word. Now there are other phonetic alphabet acronyms we use to designate when things get all screwed up. I suppose things are slightly different in the UNSC military, though. Smo ' 04:53, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Part of its rating is language so let it go. Citadel A citadel huh? I'm thinking the Ark or maybe the Forerunner ship. Trooper117 18:43, 17 August 2007 (UTC) Yeah, doesn't quite seem feasable to have a citadel in the middle of nowhere...58.160.123.44 09:58, 18 August 2007 (UTC) I agree its probable the Ark as of "the storm" we broke the Covenants hold on the Ark --MCDBBlits 08:45, 29 August 2007 (UTC) Just a Reminder This is the achievement name for this level and probably not the name of the actual level. Trooper117 18:43, 17 August 2007 (UTC) Spoilers I added a spoiler warning because of some information I regret reading. Please be more responsible in the future or don't add spoilers until everyone has a chance to finish the game. E93 01:24, 28 September 2007 (UTC) Flood I bet someone at bungie thought "Hey ya know through the whole series so far the player has gotten oppurtunites to battle against and alongside the marines, sentinals, and covenant.Wait this could be the perfect time for the flood to work with the player." Come on, I think that it is so cool having bad ass scary, fearless monsters as reinforcements is awsome, AWSOME!(0nyx Sp1k3r 03:09, 5 October 2007 (UTC)) You even get team kills if you 'back stab' any of the flood. The flood glitched once on me and attacked instead of helping. YAY energy sword!!!!! We worship you, O' Energy Sword, you are Lord over us all. Amen. ForeignHedgehog 14:50, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Weird Im not sure if anyone tried this, but last night I decided to ride the Phantom Arbiter and 343GS take near the end of the level. After a few seconds, it disappears and you plummet to the ocean below. Is that trivia worthy? Kap2310 20:49, 5 October 2007 (UTC) Arbiter's Killing Truth One Liner Is it really true he says Asshole you must die? I have been watching clips of the campaign on that particular cutscene. I am too lazy to actually go and play back that section of the level as I don't wanna fight off the Scarabs just to hear him say this. Is it true though? I'm 100% sure it says asshole, not only can I hear it, if you think about it it's a perfect line. This is the Arbiter's moment of glory; he gets to say whatever he wants. He's demeaning Truth by using such a menial, yet effective, insult as he truth is going on and on with his "I'm so awesome" bullshit. That's probably my favorite line in all 3 games because it fits so perfectly, I doubt he's saying asshole just because he's an elite, and really think about it, with the elites being so 'religious' there's no way he'd say that! Plus, turn on the subtitles, It clearly reads: "And so..." Uhhhhmm... I would eat my socks if that is what the arbiter said. None of the elites every talk like that! They are too proper. I've played that level 3 times and no one has every noticed him say asshole. It just wouldn't fit. I'll leave it for not because you seem willing to start an edit war over it, but I'm quite certain he says "and so", not "asshole". As soon as I can verify that it is and so, I am reverting it. Anyone else hear "asshole"? -- Couchpotato99 (talk) 03:08, 9 October 2007 (UTC) :UPDATE: Here's a youtube video of the cutscene. The quality is bad, but you can hear a "d" and no "h" or "l". -- Couchpotato99 (talk) 03:14, 9 October 2007 (UTC) :He says "And so...you must be silenced!" '''Honour Light Your Way - ' '''Kora ‘Morhek The Battle-Net '' 07:48, 9 October 2007 (UTC) The point is that the elites never talk like that-this is a very unique moment. I'm not 100% sure (the first chance I get I'll watch it with subtitles), but it sounds like the emphasis is on the first syllable, which you wouldn't do for "and so" and would for "asshole." For now I'll put both up and leave it that way until I've watched it with subtitles. Well, it looks like I owe everybody an apology. I watched it with subtitles and the Arbiter does indeed say "And so." While I still think "asshole" is better, I'll change it. -A very sad the_more_deluded So he still says "And so.." even with the IWHBYD Skull on? Domos-022 00:30, 30 June 2008 (UTC) With the iwhbyd skull on he says "asshole", without it he says "and so" god2845 feb 12 2009 Actually, as far as I know, the IWHBYD doesn't effect cutsenes like that, it ONLY adds funny speeches/comments by random enemies and the truth holograms.Papayaking 21:31, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Sorry for revival lol, but it would be awesome if Bungie made him say asshole on Legendary, like how Sergeant Johnson's dialogue changes depending on difficulty. Bottletopman 10:53, July 26, 2010 (UTC) breaking the barrier I was just playing this level on co-op and we were getting to the top of a mountain by grenade jumping and when you got to the top you can obviously see the barrier that you need to take down to get to Truth. But my friend feel down a little crack in the land/wall and it said loading done and we were past the barrier without taking it down. You could see the citadel and if you walk along the edge you can fall without dieing. When you get to the very bottom you can only walk in a very small area or else you drop dead with no explanation! It is pretty cool and I thought that you might want to add that to your article. Skull Issues Ok, I am having issues with the I Would Have Been Your Daddy Skull. I have done EVERYTHING that is required in order to obtain it. I started from the beginning of the level, killed Truth, and all the Flood, and then jumped in the rings in the correct order. However, it did not give me the skull as it should have. Any ideas? You have to be on normal or higher, you have to wait until the flood music stops, all flood must be dead to do so, campaign scoring has to be off, and you have to play the entire level from start to finish. Hopefully that helps. ProphetofTruth 04:24, 28 October 2007 (UTC) Walkthrough I added a walkthrough, but lots of the links are red. can anyone fix this for me? the walkthrough was created by me and only me btw. XxK0rruptionxX Done, but I think you can create a better walkthrough. [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|MasterChief'PettyOfficer']] 11:35, 23 November 2007 (UTC) I did it with campaign scoring on Cortana quote Cortana (Cortana Moment): "I'm a thief, and I keep what I steal." I can swear she says, "''but I keep what I steal" Anybody agree? Spartan 107 03:16, 10 December 2007 (UTC) I totally agree, I neglected to check what she's saying with the subtitles on, but it certainly sounds like she says, "but..." So do I. Did anyone change it? Rezo 'Scratoqee (Talk) 19:42, June 17, 2010 (UTC) 2nd skull I found this weird skull on the map that was NOT the IWHBYD skull.... i found it where the first hornet is, then fly to the NEXT generator. I think it's where one of the terminals is. then go up the ramp and there will be a skull. unkown skull (Cryonic 23:19, 15 December 2007 (UTC)) I also have discovered this skull, however I know for sure this is the Thunderstorm Skull, which gives all enemys an advance in their feild, EX: Brute minors become brute majors. The Fourth Ring I noticed in the cutscene before the flood ally with you, there are seven rings that should glow, but only six do. The one that doesn't glow is the fourth one, for obvious reasons. Is this trivia worthy? It doesn't glow because the ring was destroyed in halo1 http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/User:Arbiter_from_Sanghelios Notes Figured a section for edits would be nice. I took out a trivia line that was redundant, as it had already been stated: *This is the only level that the flood helps you (at least for a while). 70.111.141.64 01:16, 4 March 2008 (UTC) I took out the following line, since it is not true, "This is the last level you will be aided by ODST and marines." Johnson is in fact a marine and helps you on the last level. 70.111.141.64 03:09, 13 March 2008 (UTC) Edit: i dont entirely agree with that, the fourth one doesn't represent installation 4, it shows installation 4.1 which is almost complete. -- 19:28, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Where are they? Before you enter the Citadel, the Arbiter mentions that the Flood is scaling the Citadel's far wall. Well, I always check and never see them. Where are they? I am mentioning this, because either way, I feel it would be something that should be placed within the Trivia section. That's my thoughts, anyway. XRoadToDawnX 19:18, 19 April 2008 (UTC) Mysterous Grav Lift There is a random Grav lift near the third tower outside of the map. It has no purpose other than to just be out there in the far distance. Does this really need to be mentioned here? Rezo 'Scratoqee (Talk) 19:50, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Trivia worthy? While looking over the trivia I noticed that they were missing one thing. If you go on the opposite side of the citdel instead of hearing the Seige of Madrigal, after a few minutes you will hear microsoft sam say a few things. Why Don't You Put It In? Shipmaster117 07:40, 7 August 2008 (UTC) The Shadow Of Intent when you do the hornet ride from tower one to tower 3 where does the shadow of intent go??? Shipmaster117 07:41, 7 August 2008 (UTC) It flies to the Citadel and hovers above it. Rezo 'Scratoqee (Talk) 19:46, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Brutes With Battle Rifles? When you are in the hornet dogfighting, the brutes piloting the banshees have battle rifles in their hands when you destroy them. This can be seen easily in Theater Mode. Anyone else notice this? Yes. It's already added in the "Mistakes" section. Rezo 'Scratoqee (Talk) 19:48, June 17, 2010 (UTC) "And so, you must be silenced." When the Arbiter killed Truth, didn't he say "asshole" instead of "and so"? Hyper Zergling 00:53, 13 March 2009 (UTC) No. It was always "and so". Why would an Elite call someone an asshole? He's more likely to impugn their honour. If he did call Truth an asshole, I would lose all respect for the Arbiter. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek Honour Light Your Way! 22:39, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Co-op difference If players play 3 or 4 player co-op, will the beginning cutscene be different? I mean, the elites come out of the second pelican, but that pelican crashes and every time i try to watch it, someone over live skips it. [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] 13:20, 22 March 2009 (UTC) No, N'tho 'Sraom and Usze ‘Taham never appear in the cutscenes. Hyper Zergling 03:31, 25 March 2009 (UTC) :So the second pelican randomly appears with them in it? Teh lolz! [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] 20:01, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :There is only one Pelican there to drop you off. There is a second Pelican in the level "The Ark", you might be confusing them with one another. Rezo 'Scratoqee (Talk) 19:48, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Hell Jumpers Do you think they should metion that you can save atlease 2 ODST to the Citadel? No, that isn't very important. You can save more than 2 when you're playing on Co-Op. Rezo 'Scratoqee (Talk) 19:43, June 17, 2010 (UTC) glitch I was play through the level Coop with two other people. At the point when hocus drops off marines and mongooses (just after you destroy the AA wraith) The third player succeeded in getting on board the pelican and was transported up the mountainside at the end of the map. I don't see it on the page, should i add it? I will try and get a pic. Molotovsniper 07:54, 27 June 2009 (UTC) :This is not a glitch. It is possible to get in the pelican and will normally take you upwards until an invisible wall pushes you off. This more deserves to mentioned in the Trivia section. - Ascy 'Vamal Light your way with honour! 07:56, 27 June 2009 (UTC) More towers? I was playing this level the other day to help my friend complete Legendary. We got to the third tower and I noticed if you look out into the distance you can see the silhouette of three more towers. This suggests to me there are towers all the way around the citadel. I didn't see anything in the article so should I add this to the trivia section? --Antony X1000 13:22, 21 July 2009 (UTC) :What's the point of mentioning it then?--4scen 13:56, 21 July 2009 (UTC) ::You could probably add it in the trivia section or something. General Heed 05:35, 13 August 2009 (UTC) I heard that you are only taking out a PART of the barrier system to make a gap. Those must be other generators that ARE NOT being targeted for the gap.--Arabsbananas 18:03, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Scarab Gun I heard that there is a scarab gun on this level on top of the Citadel, so I want to know if it's true.BrChamp 21:20, 16 August 2009 (UTC) ::No it's not true. There is the possibility of a Scarab Gun on The Storm though. There's been a lot of rumors and videos on Youtube surfacing recently about some kind of hidden Assault Rifle in a secret room that no one can reach. Oh and please remember to sign your posts next time. General Heed 05:37, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks. BrChamp 21:20, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Brutes Why are there no Brute Honor Guards guarding The Prophet of Truth? All I see are Captains and a Chieftan. LiLLiPaDDy ~True tears are never seen, only hidden~ 08:10, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Those "captains" are actually brute bodyguards.Legionwrex 02:27, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Rtas 'Vadum didn't say "High Charity, By the gods! Brace for impact!" Exactly what the Subject says, it was a Marine, not Rtas 'Vadum. ILLMATIC(STOMP EM IN TEH NUTZ!) 05:22, January 10, 2011 (UTC) :Why would human say "by the gods", and in such a deep voice too? It's definitely an elite saying it, and that elite is Rtas 'Vadum. Listen to the part where he says "significant damage" later, and it's the same voice.--Fullmetal Fan 06:45, January 10, 2011 (UTC) ::it's vadum. there's no room for discussion. 08:28, January 10, 2011 (UTC)